


Friendzone

by loveleedstolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendzone, M/M, Niall's mentioned, mtv, tv show parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Louis Tomlinson and today is the day that I get out of the friend-zone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that i don't know anything about how this show works and this just based off the episodes i've seen. it's really just a fluffy thing i had an impulse to write and i hope you all like it! xx
> 
> ps- if you don't know what the show 'friendzone' is, you can educate yourself [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friendzone_\(MTV_series\))

➜ [Read on Tumblr](http://ithinkhesalwaysbrave.tumblr.com/post/43779695829/friendzone)

+

Day 1.  
  
"Okay, Louis, in three, two-"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Louis stares straight at the camera.  
  
"My name is Louis Tomlinson and I'm in love with my best friend and bandmate, Harry Styles." Following the director's instructions, Louis jumped right into the next bit. "Um, me and Harry have been friends for a good three years now. We met when we both applied for X-Factor back in the UK. We had, I don't know what you want to call it, but we met earlier. Well, not proper met, but we were both at a Script concert earlier on and didn't figure it out until the topic had come up within the band.  
  
"I think- or, actually, I know- the reason that I'm in the friend-zone with Harry is just because I've been too scared to come out while Harry has been all about being out. Plus, we've both been in relationships at the wrong time. When I "officially" broke up with my girlfriend Harry was already in a committed relationship with our friend, Nick. Oh, shit- oh well, hopefully he won't mind me talking about him on TV. This probably makes me a terrible person, but when I found out that Harry and Nick had broken up I was, like, really happy." Louis laughs nervously and reaches up to scratch at his neck. "But, yeah, anyway, it's been a over five months since then and both of us are single and hopefully by the time this is finished, we won't be. And hopefully our fans will continue to support us. So, yeah, here goes nothing, I guess." Louis holds up two thumbs up and smiles in what he hopes is with an appropriate amount of nervousness in his features.  
  
"That's great, Louis," the director tells him and Louis sighs in relief. "You'll come back in here once more before the actual date to talk about how you're feeling about possibly ruining your friendship with Harry and how badly you confessing your feelings for him could ruin it for the you two- yada-yada, you get it, right?  
  
"Can't I do that bit now?" he asks.  
  
The director shakes his head though. "By pulling you in the middle, audience gets to see the nerves because you're in the moment and hyped up on adrenaline and anxiousness."  
  
Louis gulped. "Oh," he squeaked. He hadn't thought about that part. I mean he was pretty sure Harry would say yes, but-  
  
"Excellent," another guy somewhere off to the side of the set exclaimed.  
  
"Off you go," a woman in her mid-thirties ushered. "Go to Harry, explained the situation- that you two are going to get filmed while he helps you get ready for your "blind date." Don't forget, we can't do anything unless he gives his consent to him being filmed."  
  
"He will," Louis says, matter of fact. Harry is no stranger to the feeling of being surrounded by strangers with cameras. Louis smiles. "It won't be a problem."  
  
+  
  
"So, what am I doing again?"  
  
"I am going on a date," Louis states proudly. The at least I hope so part gets tacked on mentally. "And as my best, best, best, best friend, you're obligated to help me."  
  
"As your best friend," Harry starts, pouring the hot water into the tea mug. "I am not obligated to do anything."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Harry glares at him. "I really hate when you do that," he grumbles while Louis does a victorious fist pump.  
  
"I don't know why this date is so important to you," Harry states as he makes his way carefully towards their- his- bed. "You said it was a blind date, yeah?" Louis nods. "Anyone would be lucky to date you, Lou-" Louis blushes at that- "whether or not you were in this band. So, I really don't see the point of doing a blind date. You want to at least know the person other wise you'e just getting a fan's hopes up or pissing off someone who's not even a fan."  
  
"It'll be fun, though," Louis remarks, taking Harry's tea from him and taking a sip. "And besides, I hate being single, you know that."  
  
"Exactly my point," Harry agrees, taking his tea back from Louis. "You don't like being single, but you also won't spend the time on someone you have a single doubt on whether it'll last for a substantial amount of time."  
  
"Look at you, sounding like a Louis expert," Louis says with a rueful smile.  
"Well, I would hope so, seeing as I've been living with a Louis for quite some time now," Harry replies, poking Louis in the tummy gently. Ticklish, Louis tries to squirm away, but Harry wraps a long arm around him easily, trapping him against his body as Louis continues to squirm.  
  
"N-no, no, let me go!" Louis exclaims, trying to contort his body in a way that'll make Harry let go.  
  
"Careful, love, you're going to make me spill my tea."  
  
"Stop tickling me then!" Louis squeals- but it's a manly squeal.  
  
Harry relents after a few more moments but his arm remains wrapped loosely around Louis' abdomen. Using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the strip of bare skin that's showing, Harry finishes his tea while Louis takes the time to situate himself so he's lying down with his head in Harry's lap. His shirt rides up farther with the action, but Harry pays it no mind when the circling thumb brushes against it with every circuit, pushing it up a little farther.  
  
Louis moves his hand so he's tracing light patterns on the back of the same hand that's creating goose bumps. "So will you do it?" he asks.  
  
"You're really asking me to help you get ready for your first blind date with some girl you don't even know?"  
  
Louis doesn't comment on the gender pronoun- the more surprised the better- in Harry's question and instead looks up at him- or at the underside of his jaw since Harry seems to be staring at something across from him. It's a nice jaw, he thinks. "Yeah," he says, effectively cutting off the direction that thought had been bound to go. "I am."  
  
And maybe it's because Louis has a different point of view of him now, but when he sees Harry's jaw set, it looks much more prominent than it usually does. "And you're sure about this?"  
  
Louis watches how tight Harry's jaw is when he asks. He pays attention to the way Harry's grip tightens on him just slightly when he says, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Harry looks down at him then and Louis thinks he sees a sadness in them, but he can't be sure because he's upside down. But he definitely hears the sigh before Harry says, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
  
Louis smiles brightly and raises his hand, all fingers curled into a fist except his pinky. "Promise?"  
  
Smiling a small and sleepy smile, Harry hooks his pinky around his. Louis can't help but notice how pretty the contrast between their skin tones is. Harry's is all pale, long and flawless skin while Louis' is tan, slightly shorter and calloused from fooling around with Niall's guitar too often. He quite likes the difference though.  
  
"Promise," Harry says.  
  
Louis smiles. "One more thing," he says in what he thinks is an overly casual tone.  
  
Harry must not notice it though because he just drops the hand he had just made his pinky promise with in favor of pushing some of Louis' fringe off his forehead. "Mmhm?"  
  
"This whole getting ready for the date thing and the actual date is being filmed for a TV show."  
  
"Louis!"  
  
+  
  
Day 2.  
  
"Okay, so just go through those doors and there's a stool and all you have to do is brag about how I'm an awesome friend and yeah, that's pretty much it. They'll tell you what more you need to say if you have to."  
  
Harry nods. "And where are you going, Mister?"  
  
"Gotta run some errands," Louis lies easily.  
  
"Uh-huh," Harry voices, not sounding entirely convinced. Louis thinks it has more to do with him being jealous that Louis gets to escape the bright lights and invasive cameras. Unlike most TV filming they've done, he's wearing hardly any make up. He noticed that at first as well, other than a foundation so he wasn't completely washed out, they didn't do much more to cover blemishes.  
  
"It's to make it more personal and real," someone had told him.  
  
So now, Harry was standing before him looking absolutely normal- so perfect, basically- slight acne and all, looking like a nervous wreck. Harry has never liked being in front of the camera for professional interviews or TV filming. Louis knows this, so he stretches up on his tiptoes to press a kiss on Harry's nose.  
  
"You'll do great, Hazza," he encourages. Then, making a face, "unless you secretly hate me, or something, so you can't think of a single nice thing to say about me on TV?"  
  
"You know I love you," Harry replies automatically.  
  
Louis smiles. He's used to that kind of "I love you." This is the kind that society is okay with. The one that two good straight friends can say to each other. So, it's with just as much ease that Louis replies, "Love you two, babycakes."  
Turning to walk out the door, on his way to his next instructed location, Louis mumbles, "Hopefully you still love me after all this is over."  
  
+  
  
Niall spits out his drink and the cameraman has to yank back to avoid the drink. "You what?!"  
  
Louis smiles happily and claps like an insane seal on the inside at Niall's reaction, happy to give the show something funny. "I applied to be on this MTV program called Friendzone. It's basically for people who are secretly-"  
  
"It's not a secret, though."  
  
"- in love with their best friend-"

"That'd be the curly haired one."  
  
"- to confess their feelings."  
  
"Wow," Niall says. Taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair, he looks at Louis seriously. "You serious about this?"  
  
"As serious as I can be," Louis replies truthfully.  
  
Niall whistles. "What if he says no?"  
  
"Why would he say no?" Louis asks, suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
He had chosen Niall to be the person he discussed the idea with for multiple reasons. One being the fact that he has wanted him and Harry to get together since he accidentally walked in on them getting each other off in the bedroom of one of the hotels they were staying at, so Louis knows he'll be at least one person on board with their new relationship. Another reason had been that besides Louis himself, Niall is who Harry talked the most with. Whenever him and Harry got in one of their rare "real fights"- is what they called them- Harry always went to Niall, so Louis thinks Niall has slightly more insight into what Harry will think of this than the other lads. One important reason Louis had chosen Niall though was because even though he was completely for their relationship, Louis also knew he would be the one to be blunt on whether or not he thought this was a good idea- both for the case of coming out and establishing a relationship with Harry. Everyone knew Harry didn't exactly like public confrontations- which is why they always went out of their way to embarrass him- but was willing to do some pretty outrageous things for the cameras. Niall would be a good judge on whether this was taking things too far.  
  
"Harry's waited for you a long time, mate," Niall says, snapping Louis back to the present.  
  
Louis has the decency to bite his lip sadly. Nodding slowly, he says, "I'm aware."  
  
"If you're going to do this- go all out and shit- then you better be with him one-hundred percent. No fake girlfriends, no checking over shoulders to see if someone's looking. You can't do that to him, Lou. Not again. He may have been slightly okay with it the first time because you were both a little uncertain, but he's been out as bisexual for a while now, ever since his relationship with Nick lasted longer than what people thought it would. You can't ask him to go back in the closet for you, Louis. It's not fair, and I will personally kick you in the balls for it. Every day."  
  
Another reason Louis picked Niall: He was fiercely protective of the Cheshire lad. And if Louis couldn't stand up to one of Niall's threats- which he knows for a fact will be followed through on if let down- then he'd take that as an indicator that he wasn't ready. But staring at Niall now, he feels nothing but gratefulness on Harry's behalf for having a friend like Niall.  
  
"If I try to drag Harry back into the closet- which I won't, that's kind of the whole point of doing this on TV, so either way, I'm out- then I will personally hand you my balls on a silver platter."  
  
Niall laughs at that and it's after he's recovered that Louis asks him what his opinion on this is one last time.  
  
Niall grins big and evilly. "I think I'm gonna have to buy some ear plugs for the band and the tour-bus driver."  
  
Louis can't help but clap and laugh, only to cover his mouth with his hand. "Mate, I will personally buy them for you all." Grinning as evilly as Niall, he adds, "Besides, it'll be the least I can do."  
  
+  
  
Day 3.  
  
"So, today's the day," Harry states obviously as he drives Louis back to the flat from where they had gone out to get breakfast.  
  
"It is," Louis agrees with a practiced smile and a nervous smile. "So, any tips?"  
  
Harry snorts. "Like you need tips on picking up girls. If anything, I should teach you CPR because I'm guessing the girl will probably faint when she sees it's you."  
  
Louis reaches over to flick Harry in the ear while he's defenseless to do anything while he's driving. "Prick," he states.  
  
He watches as Harry's lips twitch into a smile.  
  
"No, but seriously," Louis says after a moment of silence. "Pretend we're not famous and worth millions and millions of dollars-"  
  
"Talk it up, why don't you?"  
  
"- and tell me what you would tell me as if you're the only person in the world who knows me."  
  
Harry risks a glance over to Louis. Flicking on a turn signal, Harry says, "Not too sassy on the first date."  
  
"I am not sassy," Louis says. He's lying. Just a little bit.  
  
Harry looks at him.  
  
Okay, so maybe a lot of bit.  
  
"Lying is never a good thing to do on a first date, either," Harry says.  
  
"Okay, okay," Louis allows. "No sassing."  
  
"A little bit of sass," Harry corrects. "It's good to let your personality show. And you are normally very sassy."  
  
"You love it," Louis states.  
  
"Yes," Harry agrees slowly. "But not everyone does."  
  
"You're not everyone, though," Louis points out.  
  
"This girl isn't me though," Harry states.  
  
Oh, but she is, Louis sing-songs to himself. "Okay, a moderate level of sass then," he says instead.  
  
"Good," Harry confirms.  
  
"Anything else."  
  
"No insulting their fashion sense."  
  
"I do not do that."  
  
"My shirt will argue that fact," Harry replies, regarding the fact that as soon as Harry had picked him up for breakfast, Louis had told him he should have worn a different shirt with those jeans.  
  
What Harry doesn't know is that Louis only said that because whenever he wears that shirt Louis always finds himself wanting to rip it off. With his teeth.  
  
So yeah, Louis hates that shirt.  
  
+  
  
"Okay, Louis, last time. In three, two-"  
  
"If this goes completely wrong, not only will Harry possibly hate me for the rest of our lives for embarrassing him like this, but our friendship will probably have a massive strain," Louis says truthfully. "Um, I don't think Harry will say no, but I don't wanna jinx it," he adds quickly. "But even if he does, say no that is, I know we'll still always be friends. And I think in some way, that's kind of even worse. I feel like it'd be easier for him to say no and leave me, friendship and all. Because I know for a fact that if Harry says no, and we continue to be friends, that I'll never get over him. So, uh, yeah, I guess I'm not nervous that Harry will say no, more like, I'm afraid of what happens after the no?" Holding up two pairs of crossed fingers, Louis says, "So here's me wishing for the best, and praying that I don't end up completely humiliating myself."  
  
"That's good, Louis. Really good. Now, just say your line and then good luck."  
  
Louis smiles because up till now the whole crew has been pretty expressionless when it comes to the fact that a worldwide pop-star is about to come out on their show. But when he takes a look around now, everyone who meets his eye sends him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Louis thinks about Harry outside waiting in the car to take them to their secret date location- secret to Harry at least. Nodding once at the cameraman to indicate that he's ready and waits for the obligatory "in three, two-"  
  
He's supposed to just state his name and then say "and today is the day that I get out of the friend-zone.  
  
So, naturally, what he ends up saying is, "Being in the closet and the friend-zone sucks-" he takes another nervous breath- "so today is the day that I get out of both."  
  
+  
  
"Do I look okay?" Louis asks for the umpteenth time. And yeah, it's probably odd he's asking Harry since Harry always says-  
  
"You look perfect, Lou. Really."  
  
"You always say that," Louis grumbles, getting out of the parked car.  
  
Harry chuckles. "That's 'cause it's always true; you always look good."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "You're a terrible fashion consultant." Turning on his heel, he starts walking off towards the designated "drop-off" spot in front of the building. He's halted in his progress though by a hand on his wrist and before he knows it, he's chest to chest with Harry.  
  
"You're gorgeous, Louis. I mean it," Harry says seriously. "And if the girl doesn't see it, she's completely blind and I will personally escort her to the eye doctor."  
  
Louis looks down to try to hide the blush he can feel forming on his cheeks and neck. "Thanks, Haz," he says to his shoes. When he looks up again, Harry's smiling.  
  
"No problem, Boo Bear."  
  
Louis groans. "Ugh, no, I take it back."  
  
Harry shakes his head, curls bouncing. "Nope, too late. Anyway, you remember what I told you?"  
  
Ticking them off his fingers, Louis replies, "Moderate sass, no insulting their taste in clothes, no mock gagging if they mention they like coffee..."  
  
Harry raises an amused eyebrow. "And...?" he prompts, looking much too smug. Louis rolls his eyes and mumbles something unintelligible. Harry's smile widens. "I'm sorry, what'd you say? Didn't quite hear you."  
  
Huffing in annoyance, Louis says, "No excessive talking about Grease."  
  
Patting his head condescendingly, Harry says, "Good Lou." The shorter lad aims a slap at his balls for that, but Harry, already expecting the act of retaliation skitters away just in time.  
  
"Twat," Louis complains.  
  
Harry just sticks his tongue out but walks back to his former spot so he's just as close- maybe even a little closer- to Louis than he had been a few seconds ago. Louis suddenly finds himself pondering whether or not Zayn was that far off when he mentioned how they were like magnets to each other.  
  
He's pulled out of his reverie though when he feels a kiss being dropped onto his head. Louis pulls his phone out to see that it's time and swallows nervously. "Well, thanks, Harry. Really. You're the best."  
  
Harry smiles and Louis thinks he can see the sadness again, but he can't be sure because the sun is suddenly glaring in his direction. "No problem, Lou. Good luck."  
  
And then Louis is watching Harry's retreating back- his actual back because he can actually see it perfectly through the thin white t-shirt- and bites his lip nervously.  
  
+  
  
"Wait, Harry, come back," Louis calls, and when Harry turns to look over his shoulder, Louis makes grabby hands toward the curly haired boy. Harry obliges, like Louis knows he would. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow once he's standing in his former spot. "There's something that I've gotta tell you."  
  
Louis' trying not to sound worried, but he knows he's failed when he sees the concern flash in Harry's eyes. "What's up, Lou?"  
  
This is it, Louis thinks. He's pretty sure that Harry will say yes, but there's that voice in the back of his head, telling him that Harry could say no- that Louis' waited too long.  
  
Taking a deep- and what he hopes is subtle- breath, Louis starts speaking before he can lose the nerve. "You know you're my best friend, Haz... and in being my best friend, you can always tell whether I'm teasing or being completely serious."  
  
Harry nods.  
  
"So, you know I'm being completely serious when I say that everything I've done and said today has been for you or about you." When Harry's eyes widen but his mouth stays silent, Louis takes it as not a bad sign- but not a good sign either- and continues. "You're the boy of my dreams, Harry, and as corny as it sounds, it's always been you." Louis reaches out to take Harry's free hand- the other one had made it up to cover his mouth sometime during the conversation. "It always will be you, Harry."  
  
Louis bites his lip nervously as Harry just stares at him. Louis can't read him, and that worries him. Louis has always been able to read Harry. After what feels like an eternity, Harry lets his hand fall away from mouth.  
  
"B-but, what- the blind-"  
  
"There is no blind date, Haz," Louis cuts in, not wanting to waste time now that he was so nervous that Harry had yet to react well. "Today has been all about you."  
  
"W-what about the cameras?" Harry stammers out, looking about rapidly- suddenly seeming to take all the cameras in again- and looking very much like a scared animal of prey. "Is-" Harry swallows nervously. "Is this a joke?" And Louis' heart breaks. "Am I being p-pranked?"  
  
"No!" Louis all but yells. Stepping closer, Louis cautiously slips his hands onto either side of Harry's face. "This isn't a joke, Haz." Feeling his confusion take over, Louis asks. "Why would I joke about this? You know I'm being one hundred percent serious."  
  
"It- It doesn't make sense." Harry shakes his head. "I'm dreaming, I must be," he whispers, more to himself.  
  
Louis feels his heart stutter. "You dream about us?" he asks hopefully.  
  
Harry seems to realize his slip up. "N-no," he stammers out. His blush says otherwise, Louis thinks.  
  
"Yes," Louis says with a smile. "You do. Harry, you dream about us, in a relationship. In an _open_ , _gay_ relationship, for the whole world to see. You dream about the day where you and I can hold hands in public-" Louis raises their intertwined hands- "like this." Hooking a finger under his chin to raise Harry's head- which had instinctively drooped down to hide the blush that always bloomed on his cheeks when Louis complimented him- so he was looking at him. Louis leans forward. "You dream about the day where I'll kiss you in public-" he leans closer- "and not be afraid," he whispers; Louis closes his eyes and leans the rest of the way.  
  
But then Harry's gone.  
  
Louis' eyes snap open where he's seen Harry's skittered away a few feet, looking absolutely terrified.  
  
He also looks completely bewildered.  
  
Louis' lips tug to a slight frown. "You believe me." It's not a guess. "I can tell you do." He can see it clearly. "So, why are you...?" Harry believes him, he's just... holding back? Louis doesn't know what it is until-  
  
"You haven't said it."  
  
What?  
  
"What?" Louis questions.  
  
"You're right," Harry confirms. "I do dream of us." And Louis' heart should be soaring by now, but he's still somehow hanging in suspense. "But in those dreams, no matter how happy I am-" Harry looks him in the eye, even from this distance- "no matter how happy we are... somehow you never say it. For some reason, even in my _dreams_ , you always hold back. I don't know how you do it, because it's _my_ dream and I should get to be completely happy in it. But, it's like I can't until you are. And you never say it."  
  
"Say wh-" and then Louis gets it. And Louis knows Harry knows he gets it too because he flinches slightly, like he's afraid this is a dream and now that Louis realizes it, he won't wake up. Because he's afraid he won't say it.  
  
Louis smiles bigger than he thinks he's ever smiled before.  
  
"Harry Styles," he starts. And he should be nervous because there are still TV cameras around. But then he realizes he's _not_. Smiling loosely now and completely free of any restraint- physical, mental and emotional- Louis looks at Harry. And _god_ , he's in love with him. So he tells him.  
  
"You and I have been in and out of secret relationships more times than I can count. We've known each other for forever, but I guess I'll say three years, and during that time, you've been my best friend. You still are. But you want _more_ than that, Harry. And so do I." Stretching his arms out- he doesn't know why, but it makes him feel more open- Louis finishes. "When I broke up with El you were with Nick. But then you broke up with Nick, but I knew you needed time to get over him. You said you weren't sad, but I know you, Haz. So I gave you time. It's been months now, and I think you're ready now. Because I sure as hell am."  
  
Harry's eyes have lit up now and Louis' sure he doesn't need to say anything more, but he does anyway. If only to make Harry's dreams come true.  
  
"Will you go on this date with me, Harry Styles? Because I am completely, unabashedly, and fucking unapologetically in love with you."  
  
It takes a moment. Then another. And another. And-  
  
"Yes."  
  
Louis' shocked. "Y-yes?"  
  
Harry nods- a little bob of his head. "Yes."  
  
Then Louis' dropping his hands and running.  
  
He isn't aware of how fast he's going until he's literally crashing into Harry- who's laughing now. Without missing a beat, Harry squeezes tight around Louis' waist as Louis jumps up and wraps his legs around Harry's barely-there hips.  
  
+  
  
They're rocking slowly side to side at the side of the stage as the song comes to a close. He feels soft warm lips at the point where his shoulder meets his neck and as much as it tickles, it feels nice. So Louis just tilts his head a little to let Harry nuzzle into the spot. He feels more than he hears Harry sing the next lines.  
  
 _"Thinking maybe you'll back here, to the place that we'd meet,  
  
And you'll see me waiting for you, on our corner of the street."_  
  
Pressing another kiss to the spot behind Louis' ear, Harry says the next line, but it sounds just as beautiful as it would had he sung it.  
  
"So, I'm not moving,  
  
I'm not moving."  
  
Leaning his head back so it's resting on Harry's shoulder, Louis sings the last lines quietly.  
  
 _"Going back to the corner,  
  
Where I first saw you.  
  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag.  
  
I'm not gonna move."_

**Author's Note:**

> i may do a short 'five weeks later' thing like the show does, but idk. it'd be really short... opinions? xx


End file.
